Conan's Valentines
by ShihoxShinichi
Summary: Definitely ShinichixShiho/Conanxai


a/N: my first fanfic,,,,, hehe so pls be honest about your reviews but don't flame to much on my ideas I just a mere 14 year old so pls don't flame….

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

*Conan's Valentines Day*

Note: It's been already 5 years since The Black Organization was brought down by Conan and Haibara. Now Conan was currently transferred to Hakase's house because Eri and Kogoro was together again and Conan is afraid that Ran might found that he really is Shinichi. and Kaito KID already knew that Conan was Shinichi Kudo.

*~~Conan's POV~~*

It's Valentines day on the other day, hmm should I ask Ran out? No! I can't ask him with this form maybe I should ask Haibara out inste- Hey!! What am I thinking? I already like Ran and only Ran Haibara is just a friend, isn't she? I'll just ask him to give me a temporary pill so I can ask Ran out.

*~~Hakase's House~~*

Ha-Haibara ca-can I have some temporary pills I wanna ask Ran out on Valenti-

"No" Haibara cut him from finishing the sentence..

"But why?" Conan asked sadly.

"You Know Kudo, you already exceeded the amount of the temporary pills just to your what-so-called PRINCESS!! Kudo it might harm you or even take your life away!!

"Hey why do you cared so much about me?" Conan asked clueless.

She was shocked totally shocked on what he just said but regained composure and answer back, "Don't flatter yourself Kudo! I-Its just if you are gone there were no person I can test my antidote on."

"Please Haibara just one more temporary antidote and I won't ask you anymore", Conan begged.

"No!" Then Haibara go straight to her room and SLAM! She shut the door forcefully. Then she go straight to bed.

*~~Ai's POV~~*

That damn Kudo! Why I cared so much for him? Does he mean so much for me? That death-magnet I just want him to live so that I can finish my antidote using him. I don't care about him!, do I? No!! definitely not! I don't like th-that detective geek!! I hate him!, I hate him from letting my sister die!!! Bu-but I ruin his life Im the one who made that drug that shrinked him! Hey what I'm I thinking?? Maybe I'm just tired I'll just sleep and my thoughts will be gone tomorrow when I wake up.

*~~Conan's POV~~*

"Hey what is she so angry about?" Conan thought to himself. "Maybe I'll just apologize to her"

*~~Haibara's room~~*

Then Conan went to Haibara's door and knocked and knocked but no one answered, so he just go in and saw the heavenly figure of Haibara while sleeping. He caught himself staring on Haibara's face.. her soft hair, her soft cheeks and her pinkish soft lips. He sat beside the sleeping figure and he unconsciously slide his hand on her sandy blond hair and his mind, body and his heart told him to lean on Haibara, and that what he did. He lean on Haibara pressing his lips onto hers while caressing her head and her soft hair. Haibara woke up and her eyes widened and moaning doesn't want to pull out but Conan regained his conscious and pull out and was really really shocked on what he did. He ran away and go out of the room while saying "Im sorry" multiple times. Then Haibara just touch her lips and wetting it because it became dry suddenly because of that kiss and said "that idiot".

Conan was really embarrassed at the same time blushing furiously.

"That Idiot, but his good at things like this I like his soft lips", Haibara thought.

On the other hand, Conan was really embarassed but he did not regret what he does, he did get Haibara's first kiss and he blushed as he think of that thing. "I guess I'll just sleep on my house to save as some embarassment", then he locked the door of Hakase and just find himself in front of his door, but as he entered he just remembered that the key to his house was on his drawer on his room on Hakase's house. When he realized that rain come out of nowhere and soak his clothes then he hurried to Hakase's house.

Haibara then realized that it was raining she was worried that Kudo might be outside and soak because of the rain. Then she heard some knocks and she hurried to the door with umbrella on her hand. Then she opened the door and saw Kudo near the door and leaning on the pillar soak with water.

Conan then saw that the rain drops avoid him and saw Haibara beside him with an umbrella on her hand he then hug her dropping the umbrella and the two of them was soak. She then blush but hide it on her bangs but Conan that she blushed in a split second

*~~The day after that incident~~*

Tomorrow will be valentines day, Haibara and Conan walked together in school with silence between them. As they walk through school they passed a flower shop then Conan stopped and Haibara just stared at him. Conan the go inside the flower shop and bought three red roses and then walk out of the flower shop when a teenage girl around the age of 18 chase him and give him three more red roses as a bonus then the woman wink at him after whispering "three more red roses for you as a bonus go give your best shot and give it to her." Then Conan give Haibara the six red roses to Haibara his hand shaking and his cheeks reddening. Haibara was shocked and blush furiously and held the roses with a firm grip. Conan notice it and was relieve that Haibara didn't throw it in the trash can.

The saleswoman on the flower shop smirk and said "good luck with your girlfriend". Then she laughed silently.

*~~Tantei Elementary~~*

It will be valentines day tomorrow, of course it is normal for children in the right age to develop crushes and special someones. Haibara and Conan was desk mate and seat mate. Conan saw all the gifts that Haibara received from all the boys on their classroom and asking if Haibara was free for tomorrow and if she could go with them, Conan really didn't like what he is seeing and he is kinda jealous.

Then a new Sensei was introduce, she then will be the sensei of Conan's class for the valentines special.

"Ok class eyes on me please", said the new sensei. "I'll be the one to hold your valentines day and I know that you will be very happy on what will we do tomorrow, I'll let you pick your own valentines day partner tomorrow". Immediately after all the boys heard that they go in front of Haibara and ask her if she could be his partner. "Hey! Im not done yet.", shout the sensei. "I doesn't mean that kind of picking, Ill cut a heart shaped paper with different colors and cut it into two for those who'll get the the other half of the heart with the same color would be the valentines day partner, ok?"

"Hai!", answered the children

A/n: for those who didn't understand what I said, example a heart shaped was cut from a red colored paper then it would be cut into two (like a broken heart). Example I got the red heart shaped paper then you got the other half of what I got then we are partners.

Conan was famous for girls while Haibara was famous for boys on their classroom.

Then that, sensei cut the papers into heart shaped and then the sensei divide the left and right parts of the heart into two individual boxes, so that the left part will be for the boys and the right for the girls.

Then the sensei let Haibara and conan pick the first picking and then let all the students pick theirs.

"Don't let anyone know your color or you be disqualified from this event, and can never participate until next year" added the sensei. The twowho got the other half of each others heart will be desk mate for tomorrow and the girl get the chance to kiss his partner's cheeks and vice versa.

*~~Meanwhile, after the picking~~*

"I wish I get Conan as a partner", Ayumi thought along with all the girls on the room. Conan saw her stare at her and suddenly chills ran from him, head to toe.

The same happen to Haibara as Mitsuhiko stare at her. Mitsuhiko whisper to himself, "It must be Haibara or else." All the boys on the class think of the same thing as mitsuhiko.

Conan got the left side of the red heart and wanter to ask Haibara what she get but stop himself because the sensei is still on front of them. When the bell rang Conan walked with Haibara home. At the street silence again was between them until Conan broke it and ask Haibara,

"What did you get Haibara?"

Haibara just stared at him and said, "Do you want me to be disqualified?"

"N-no! of course not, its just I want to know what you get" conan said while blushing.

"Then if not wait for tomorrow and we'll see" Haibara answered coolly.

*~~8:00, dinner~~*

Conan, Haibara and Hakase finished their supper and headed through their own rooms.

Conan can't sleep thinking of who'll be his partner. He hopefully said, "It must be Haibara". Then he thought what did he just said. Then some knock snap him out, he opened the door and saw Haibara holding a temporary pill then give it to him without saying anything. Then after that Haibara headed to her room and sleep. Conan was more confused than before when he already hold the pill, then as he thought of something he then crush the pills with his hand then sleep with a smile on his face.

*~~Valentines day at tantei elem school~~*

Every kid was hopefully praying to get their desired partner. Then Conan and Haibara walk and open the door and go inside the room and sit at their seats. When Conan saw a bit of red paper on Haibara's blouse pocket, but Haibara caught him and hide the paper away. But its already too late Conan already put his deductions together and smirk at Haibara and thought to himself, "red huh? Lucky!!"

5 minutes pass when their sensei entered the room and said, "now kids lets start! And ask everyone and find your partner!! Let's go!!"

Mitsuhiko firstly ask Haibara what she get but Haibara showed it to him and they were not the same. The same thing happens to Conan when she was asked by Ayumi but they were different too.

When Haibara and Conan saw each other that they didn't have any partners yet they smirk at each other and Haibara said sarcastically, "So Kudo it's you and me again eh?", Conan blushed but teased back while smirking, "wanna kiss me before sensei told us to?".

When everyone got their partners… all boys watched Conan as they want to strangle Conan then all girls glare at Haibara.

Then the sensei said, "ok boys I'll give you time to go out and buy red roses you your partners"

Then the boys hurried and bought flowers bu Conan didn't go out at all. Haibara was kinda disappointed and look away the opposite side of Conan, but as she frowned there where three red roses in front of her and a hand holding it. It was Conan and Haibara was shocked and didn't know he got it. Conan answer the question inside Haibara's mind , "I bought it before we go to school actually".

Then Haibara hug Conan and kiss her in the cheeks (Conan sighed relieved because there where no boys to notice that kiss). "Is that an advance kiss?" Conan asked teasing.

"Of course not!, don't flatter yourself Kudo!"

Conan smirk at her.

When the boys came back all was set. Then the sensei caught their attention and said, "Now girls and boys time to kiss… but only cheeks huh.."

Everyone did the thing but Haibara and Conan didn't do anything yet.

"Ha-haibara", Conan muttered

"What do you want Kudo? Do you want me to kiss you?" Haibara said sarcastically.

Conan said while looking at the ground blushing, "Ha-Haibara I l-like yo-" Conan wasn't able to finish his sentence when Haibara kiss him on the lips. He was totally shocked when their lips met and he just can't stop the sensation as he stick his tongue inside Haibara, and Haibara fight back his tongue and their tongues met and kiss romantically. Then Haibara pulled out and said with teasing voice, "that's what you want right?" All the boys and girls was shocked on the scene and all the boys stand in front of Conan and said, "Conan!! You-" Haibara cut them before they said anything. She slammed her hand on the desk before saying, "Touch Ku- I mean my Conan or I'll never forgive any of you!" Haibara said enough for all the boys to hear.

The boys back their feet and didn't dare to walked near Conan that time.

Meanwhile the teacher isn't very shocked on the kissing scene and Conan thought it was Fishy so she whispered to Haibara, "Haibara don't go home just yet after school"

"Why Kudo? You still want another kiss?" Haibara asked Sarcastically.

"I-Its not that, but if you say so I still want some of your scent and taste." Conan said grinning at her.

Then after a while the bell rang and as Conan said Haibara didn't go out.

When everyone was far from eyeshot and ear-shot, he go in front of her sensei hands on his pocket.

Sensei or rather Kaito KID…

The sensei smirk at him and removed his mask and his clothes and changed to Kaito KID outfit in a second, "You right again tantei-san" Then he whispered, "Like the kiss eh?"

"Ba-barou!! It-its not that you fool"

"Then what?" Kaito asked.

"Before we go there, the sensei before and the woman on the flower shop is you right?"

"your bright Shinichi, you're still one of my rival I guess"

"And you intentionally make me pair up with Haibara right? The box you present to me and Haibara did contain red hearts right? So matter-of-factly the thing on the box was all red heart shaped paper right? And changed it in a split second so the other kids wouldn't suspect right?

"right again tantei-san" Kaito smiled at him.

"So it just a I owed you one right? Hmm how should I pay you?", after short thinking Conan smirked at Kaito evily.

"Hey you're not going to tell the police right? They are fools you know I can escape without effort" Kaito said while grinning at Conan

"I'm not going to, you help me then I'll help you back"

"Hey you not thinking to-"

"Yes!" Conan cut him "I'm going to tell Aoko-chan that you like him" Conan laugh evily.

Kaito blushed, "N-no don't do that you punk!" Kaito is now terrified.

"Why? That is true right?" Conan said sarcastically.

"H-hey im going to do something I forgot so see you later" Kaito hurriedly go away while blushing. "That punk!"

After that Conan smirk on Haibara but Haibara look away with his arms cross. Conan walk in front of him and lean on Haibara's lips and they kissed again but this time Conan wasn't shock and he freely slither his tongue inside Haibara's mouth. Haibara didn't budged at all so he just continued until he is out or air and pulled out. "You're good as always Kudo-kun" Haibara teased. "The same goes to you Ha- no Shiho" Haibara blushed as he mentioned his true name.

*~~on the way home~~*

"Ha-haibara" Conan said.

"What Kudo-kun? You already had enough this day I'm not giving you any"

"it-it's not that"

"Then what Shinichi?"

"Please call me Shinichi instead" Conan said while blushing.

"that's it? Ok so what you wanna tell me,, Shinichi?"

"Actually I didn't really li-like yo-you.."

Haibara felt a pang of pain in his chest, Haibara didn't say anything but just nodded. Tears flow on her cheeks but didn't let Conan see it.

"Ha-haibara a-actually I l-love you" Conan said while he stares at her.

Haibara was shocked on what she just heard and stared at him, "yo-you mean.."

"Y-yes that's what I mean, I love you Hai- Shiho.." as he go near Haibara and wipe her tears with her thumb.

Haibara was touched. And cried even more this time no more fake tears or sorrow tears but only tears of joy as she kiss conan again and didn't pulled out in an amount of time.

"I thought you wouldn't give me anymore?" Conan teased.

"You fool!" Haibara said.

"So what is your answer?" Conan asked again.

"Of course the feeling is mutual… I love you too Shinichi"

Conan hug her in joy. Then asked one more, "Do you still want to go to your own body? Or live with me forever?"

"I would rather finish the antidote and go to my real body than to be with a detective geek"

Conan was hurt, "I thought you said you-"

Haibara cut him before finishing what he will say, "Of course Im kidding Shinichi, I love you. But how about Ran?"

"Yes I love her but until you came I unconsciously loved you and I didn't know it myself I'll just say it to her than Shinichi will never come back.

"I really love you Shinichi!" Haibara cried again and Conan comfort her by kissing her again.

*~~EPILOGUE~~*

Every time time passes they were always together and kiss each other as they feel like doing so, Hakase noticed this and ask them, then they freely said it to Hakase because they bought thought of him as a father. When they walk to school Haibara's head was always resting on Conan's right shoulder and Conan's arm was on Haibara's slender waist, and when there were classes they hold each others hand firmly and wouldn't let go.

And Finally they decided to just occupy one bed and sleep with each others warmth. They always kiss each other before sleeping and saying, "I love you to each other every night, day or every time.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A/n: That's it! I hope you like it actually this is is just my first fanfiction about detective conan infact this is my first time writing any.

Please review!! Don't flame please.


End file.
